


Rog & Riggs | Mad About You {fanvid}

by captainofthecity



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Buddy Cops, Embedded Video, Explosions, Family, Fanvids, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthecity/pseuds/captainofthecity
Summary: Riggs and Murtaugh's adventures, longing gazes, and cute friendship moments set to the tune of Belinda Carlise's "Mad About You".





	Rog & Riggs | Mad About You {fanvid}

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Lethal Weapon TV show and I love these two together. I just had to make this video. I started it way back after 1x12 "Brotherly Love" aired, and I finally got around to finishing it. I hope you enjoy it. ;)


End file.
